In Japan, digital broadcast concomitantly uses data broadcast by a BML (Broadcast Markup Language) system. Recently, an introduction of Internet-related broadcast that provides a data program to a receiver not through broadcast waves but through the Internet to be used is being discussed. As such a technique that performs data broadcast via the Internet, a technique called hybrid broadcast broadband TV (hereinafter, referred to as “HbbTV”) is known. As a standard of HbbTV, “ETSI TS 102 796” (see Non-patent Literature 1) has been developed in Europe. Further, the standard “ARIB STD-B23” (see Non-patent Literature 2) conforming thereto has been developed also in our country.